Fruit and vegetable juices are convenient and popular beverages for consumers. A disadvantage to consuming juices is that often the juice extraction process excludes portions of the whole fruit or vegetable that would otherwise be consumed if the fruit or vegetable were to be eaten in its whole form. For example, a consumer who peels and eats an orange will consume an amount of edible material (e.g., including cellulosic material, membranes, albedo, pulp, etc.), which would not necessarily be present if the consumer instead drank juice extracted from the orange. Accordingly, many fruit and vegetable juices lack some of the nutrients contained in the totality of the edible portions of the whole fruit or vegetable. Such nutrients include for example fiber, phytonutrients, and vitamins.
Attempts have been made to supplement fruit and vegetable juices with added nutrition, such as fiber. For example, various fiber powders obtained from edible and/or typically inedible portions of foods are commercially available; however either such powders tend to impart an undesired flavor to the juice, or they dissolve so thoroughly a consumer has difficulty believing that the juice does in fact contain the added fiber. Efforts to incorporate large pieces of insoluble fibers into juice have generally resulted in the inclusion of undesired color, flavor, and fibrous textures to the juice. In some cases, the conversion to a powder also degrades the nutrition of such by-product due to the applied heat needed for dehydration.